


Safe

by watchmegetobsessed



Series: Life with Kylo [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Lightsaber Battles, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmegetobsessed/pseuds/watchmegetobsessed
Summary: Kylo wants to know that you are safe even when he is not around, so he decides to teach you how to fight.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Life with Kylo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616380
Kudos: 22





	Safe

Walking into the training gym you feel a little unsure how you’ll perform. You’re not even too sure you’re able to learn how to fight and you are perfectly fine with it, but Kylo would not let you roam around without being able to defend yourself, so he convinced you to learn a few stuff from him in case something happens and he is not there to save you.

The doors slide open and you walk into the huge gym he built for himself to train whenever he has the time. You’ve only been here a handful of times and never really cared to look around, but now your eyes wander around the place as you walk further inside. Several different weapons are on display along the walls, each of them deadlier than the last and you wonder if he can use all of them.

Probably yes, he is the best and most talented fighter you’ve ever seen, however he is able to defend himself with his bare hands too.

You spot him standing in the back, his usual black uniform is gone, wearing only his underclothes, a loose sweater and pants, his hair falling forward as he keeps his head down a little, focusing on whatever he is doing.

“Hey,” he greets before even looking at you and when he finally turns his eyes meet yours, the tiniest smile playing on his lips, something only you get to see, no one else.

“Hey,” you shyly smile back as you step next to him and you see all the lightsabers on the table. “Are we gonna use them?”

“Not at the beginning, but eventually, yes. My intention is to teach you how to fight with one.”

“Is this really necessary?” you ask chewing on your bottom lip. He sighs turning to you fully with his body.

“As much as it is my priority to keep you safe at all times, we both know I can’t always be around you and I want to know you are not helpless if something ever happens.”

Keeping your gaze down on your feet, you nod your head knowing he is right. And you completely agree, you’re just not sure if you can do what he wants from you. You’ve never been a fighter, never really tried and you don’t want to disappoint him and give him one more thing to worry about.

“Hey,” he catches your attention cupping your cheek in his hand to lift your head and make you look at him. “It’s going to be fine, okay? It’s just you and me, don’t be afraid.”

You nod and he kisses your forehead before stepping away from you.

As he said, you start off without any weapon, just your bare hands. He is extremely patient with you, explaining and showing everything as many times as needed and he doesn’t get frustrated when you fail to do something. Instead, he seems determined and motivated, keeps telling you to do one more try, right until you finally nail it. Starting from defense, working your way towards the attacking, you learn several useful moves.

You start training every day from then and you can actually feel yourself getting better at it, using the techniques he taught you when the two of you imitate a fight.

“You’re doing amazing,” he cracks a smile as the two of you finish another fight one day. You just shyly shrug as you try to catch your breath, still not completely used to all the energy that’s needed for the trainings.

Walking over to the lightsabers you watch him take one of them and he walks back to you.

“It’s time to level up.”

“You sure about that?” you ask, secretly pretty scared to use one. Just one bad move and someone could get hurt, that’s not something you’d want.

“It’s fine, just listen to me.”

You nod as he hands it over to you and walking behind you his arms come around you, hands covering yours on the handle. His chest is pressed against your back and his head is right next to yours as you keep your eyes on the weapon in your hands.

“Ready? We’re gonna turn it on.”

“Okay,” you whisper.

His thumb guides yours over the switch and then you finally turn it on, bringing it alive. You gasp as you feel a small kick from the energy core when the blade appears.

“Don’t be afraid, you have to be the one in control,” he tells you as he fixes your hands up on the hilt into the right position before slowly letting go and making you hold it on your own.

You don’t move, stand still as he walks around and stops in front of you, the blade coloring his face in a vibrant red shade, his eyes focused on you, ready to save you if anything goes wrong.

“Okay, try to move it. Slowly but surely.”

“Move where?” you anxiously ask, still in the same position.

“To the sides, up, down, anywhere you feel like.”

You stare at the blade for a few seconds, trying to focus before you start moving. Remembering what he taught you, you try to hold it easy but stable enough not to drop it mid-movements. As you turn hour hands around, the blade follows the movement, sliding in the air and you slowly start to feel more and more secure with each movement.

“See? You’re doing great!” he nods approvingly. “Try with one hand.”

In the next twenty minutes he shows everything you need to know about fighting with a lightsaber, shows you the critical points, the not too known moves and all the tricks and tips he has learned through the years.

“Alright, let’s try to fight,” he announces walking over to the table and grabbing his crossguard lightsaber. Once his is back in front of you, he stomps one feet against the floor as he brings the blade out and you inhale sharply.

That’s one move you absolutely love when he does, it’s making you want to go over to him and just tear his clothes off. He is already such a breathtaking creature, but whenever he does this, you can’t help but feel even more attracted to him.

“Try to defend yourself,” he orders and the next moment you see him leap towards you.

You bring yours up just in time to catch his attack, the two blades colliding right between your faces and you gasp at the sudden rush of adrenaline you feel. But you don’t have too much time enjoying the moment, because he is already onto you with another move.

It goes like this for several minutes, him trying to attack you from all directions, making you move around in the gym, and you trying your best to defend yourself and not end up unprotected. With each dodged attack you come to feel more and more confident in the fight, feeling like an actual fighter.

“Don’t lose focus!” he orders around whenever he feels like you lost control. “Always be on alert! You can never know what’s going to be their next move!”

The buzzing sound of the blades colliding fills the gym as you bring everything in you together to show him what you’re capable of. He keeps telling you to listen and focus and you start getting frustrated, because you’re one hundred percent present and doing great, so you decide to up it a little.

While he is concentrated on attacking, you decide to change up the roles and try to attack him. The move catches him by surprise as you let out a growl and swing your lightsaber in his direction. It almost hits him in the side, but he catches it with using the Force right in time, his hand holding up your weapon for a moment before you let go and switch it off letting your hands fall to your sides.

“What was that?” he questions in a stern voice.

“An attack?” you shrug brushing your hair out of your forehead. “Thought you want me to learn how to fight, attacking is part of that, isn’t it?”

As he stares at you with a straight face, for a moment you fear you shouldn’t have done that and you almost start saying you’re sorry when he throws his lightsaber to the ground, closing the distance between you and him, crashing his lips to yours.

You gasp into the kiss, completely caught off-guard, but then throwing your lightsaber away as well you more than gladly return the kiss, tangling your fingers in his hair. His kisses are rough, but you don’t mind, in fact, you’re enjoying it a lot, knowing how big of an effect you just had on him with such a simple thing.

Moments later you finally part, lips feeling swollen and his are a deep red color as well, bringing a smile to your face.

“Okay, let’s get back to work. We still have a lot to do,” he announces, going back to his usual, stern self, trying his best to hide how much he just enjoyed this small encounter.

“Alright,” you chuckle to yourself grabbing your lightsaber from the ground as you get in pose, ready to have another fight. He does the same and when the blades collide once more you both are engaged in the training, knowing well you’ll have some more relevant time for what you did a moment ago tonight, alone in his room.


End file.
